Awkward
by Drabby
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Robin attends one of the Anna family reunions.


**Awkward**

Robin was never the type to get nervous when surrounded by large crowds of people. Hell, most of his memories revolved around living with a large army. He was never nervous whenever he had to weave through the endless crowds in Ylisstol. Or when he had to fight countless brigands, grimleal, and risen. So Robin was no stranger to the being surrounded, he wasn't claustrophobic in the slightest.

But why did his resolve seemingly fade away from him? Why was he currently clenching his shaking fist? It was all too out of character for such a reserved and modest man like Robin. Surely this was beyond a simple anxiety attack, this was pure fear. He was surrounded by a group that was more gruesome than Grima himself.

He was surrounded by a multitude of merchants - Anna and her countless amount of relatives. It was the Anna family reunion; an event Robin usually didn't attend.

What really bothered Robin the most about being surrounded in this crowd of merchants was the uncanny appearance each shared. Each Anna shared the same features - the EXACT same hairstyle, outfit, facial structure, voice, and habits. What really stood out the most to Robin was how each Anna had their index finger resting on their chin. Having VERY similar features was bad enough but sharing the same habits took the cake for Robin.

Just seeing the whole group act like mirror images made the tactician uneasy. His brown eyes scanned the area for some kind of difference or any kind of abnormality. To his dismay there wasn't somebody that looked different or acted different. It was as if the Anna family was pulling off a synchronized act.

"...obin!" A voice had called out to the tactician breaking him out of his stupor.

The tactician shook his head, "Huh?"

"Don't huh me! You weren't responding…you had me worried for nothing." Anna pouted; the slightest of blushes covered her cheeks.

"Ah sorry...I was just thinking about how adorable you look." Robin smiled as he affectionately tightened his grip on Anna's hand.

"Sorry hun, but compliments aren't going to cut it." Anna playfully punched Robin's shoulder.

"Drats, I'll have to conjure another strategy then!" Robin replied gamely.

What appeared to be a clique of Anna's motioned for Anna to join them, "Seems like I'm needed elsewhere. I'll be back in a few minutes just stay put wouldn't want you to get lost. Think you can handle that?"

"Nice that will give me enough time to actually make a wonderful strategy." Robin brought his hand up to his chin, "Maybe some cuddling will work…"

Anna stood on her tiptoes and whispered into her husband's ear, "I can't wait to see the details of this strategy later. See you later, honey." Anna laid a quick kiss on Robin's cheek and jogged towards the small clique.

"Ah, what to do in the meantime?" Robin focused his attention to the less populated section of the Anna family reunion. Some of the merchants had actually opened up shop at the venue; most of them probably didn't want to miss out on possible sales. Competition was between the shops was high when some weary travelers were passing through the area with peaked interest.

Robin absentmindedly walked towards the tents and quickly browsed through the collection of treasures each Anna had for sale. Some were selling expensive jewelry while others sold legendary and fabled weapons. Robin was more interested by the weapons; even though it was a time of peace throughout the whole realm - the war was over. Not having to worry about stocking weapons and formulating plans gave the tactician some plenty of free time, most of which he spent studying weapons and spending time with his wife.

What the tactician didn't account for was the amount of time that had passed while he browsed the vast variety of swords, lances, and tomes. Not only that, he had strayed far away from the spot where Anna left him. He had completely disregarded his wife's request to stay put and wait for her.

 _"_ _Maybe I shouldn't have gone to this section. I have no way of telling which Anna is my Anna…."_

A finger poked the tactician's back, "There you are!"

Robin promptly turned around and was greeted to his wife's pouting face, "Heh sorry I got caught up in some of the weapons here dear."

"I told you not to stay put, love. Next time follow my orders, alright?"

"Will do!" Robin smiled.

"Now there's somewhere I wanted to bring you, so follow me." The redhead grabbed Robin's hand and lead him inside the venue. Along the Robin noticed some of the weird glances he was getting from some of the merchants. Some of the redheads were giggling while others gave Robin a glare.

"Hey um Anna, why are some of your relatives staring at me like that?"

"Don't worry about them, they're probably just jealous of us." Anna quipped as she brought Robin towards the less populated section of the venue. The couple entered one of the unoccupied stalls; what was really strange was how it was COMPLETELY separated from the rest of the stalls.

"Is this where you wanted to bring me?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I thought we could get some privacy…" Anna giggled, a pink blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh, now I understand." Robin embraced the redhead in a warm hug.

"Glad you're catching on, hun." Anna brushed his lips against the tacticians, it was a light kiss. But as they continued it got more passionate. Eventually Robin's tongue reached Anna's lips and she granted him access to her mouth. Hands ran wild over each other's bodies; Robin gave Anna's butt a good squeeze as they continued French kissing.

"Getting a little adventurous?"

"Heh, don't act like you don't like it love." Robin smirked as he gave a powerful smack to the redhead's butt. With his other hand Robin intertwined their hands.

A cold realization hit Robin he didn't feel Anna's ring on her finger. She promised to never take off her wedding ring. It was something they promised to each other, and he knew Anna would never break the promise.

"Robin what do you think you're doing!?"

Both Robin and Anna turned their attention to another Anna who seemed absolutely furious. Robin was absolutely dumbfounded and couldn't think of the right words to say in that moment. Meanwhile the Anna Robin was previously kissing made a quick escape out of the private stall.

"Anna this isn't what you think it is!" The tactician choked out.

* * *

"So that's what happened….I suppose that's a plausible excuse." Anna crossed her arms seemingly unimpressed with Robin's story.

"It's not an excuse, that's what exactly happened." Robin sighed.

"But how could you not tell that she wasn't me!? We barely even look alike…"

"Anna I'm terribly sorry, but you two look EXACTLY alike. I only noticed that it wasn't you after noticed she didn't have a ring."

Ann sighed, "You're forgiven…for now. Just wait until the next family reunion, I'll get her back for this!"

"By the way, in what way is she related to you?" Robin pondered.

"She's my sister…" Anna grumbled.

"Well….this is awkward…"

* * *

 **I was inspired by a comment on YouTube, nothing special here just a funny oneshot.**

 **Happy New Year. I hope everybody enjoyed the holidays.**

 **Cayde-6 logging off...**


End file.
